Kite: Two different romances one kite
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: A kite’s string; broken and mended, by two generations. (at first JPLM, HPDM slash, eventual LMHP slash)
1. An Innocent Visit

Title: Kite  
  
The kite's string broke. It lay on the grass, through spring, summer, autumn and winter. Then, a boy returned and healed the kite.  
  
A kite's string; broken and mended.  
  
***************************  
  
Dear Lucius,  
  
I'm sorry I had to let you know last. I really, really couldn't bear the idea of you being all upset. I made everyone who knew keep silent. I truly never wanted you hurt at all. In my life, you are and will be the only person I love. I will never forget your beauty on the bed or in my life. The marriage was inevitable. We both knew I never truly loved Lily - she was just a substitute for you when I couldn't have you. She thinks I love her and I have to because she is now my wife.  
  
I just wanted to let you know, if I could, I never would have started the fake relationship with Lily. But no point crying over spilt milk. I ask only that you forgive me and pretend you never loved me before.  
  
I will always love you,  
  
James  
  
*****************************  
  
PRESENT  
  
This must have the hundredth time Lucius had read this letter. It spoke of a failed relationship and of two utterly shattered souls. Eighteen years ago, Lucius Malfoy had received a letter from his once-arch-enemy-now- turned-lover, James Potter, telling him to abandon the relationship and that as much as they still loved each other, it was over. Over.  
  
Then, James had gone on to have a baby boy with his wife and Lucius had an heir from his wife, also a part-Veela like him. Lucius heard that the James' son was called [ Harry ]. An equally plain name like his father's but there was a significance - it was rumored that Lily Potter had wanted her son to be called something more exotic but James had, for some reason, refused her and named his son so plainly.  
  
Only Lucius knew. Lucius had mentioned before that sometimes plain names were beautiful while exotic ones were bitter. They had even, in a work of fantasy and too much wine, decided that if they ever adopted a son, he would be called [ Harry ] - Lucius' idea. The name was simple yet endearing. And now, since James could not possibly name his son [ Lucius ], the name seemed the best choice.  
  
The wine glass Lucius had been drinking from cracked in his fingers' strong grip and shattered on the ground.  
  
***************************  
  
FLASHBACK - 18 years ago (Hogwarts)  
  
Lucius let go of the shattered wine glass, the sharp ends cut into his delicate fingers and he sprawled them out as James bent forward and took the cold fingers in his warm ones. Lucius sighed softly at the close contact and leaned forwards towards James' subtle touch. James closed his own fingers around his lover's and brought the hand to his lips and kissed it reverently.  
  
'You are beautiful and I love you,' James had said.  
  
***************************  
  
PRESENT  
  
Well, where's the love, Lucius bitterly smashed his fist against the mahogany table and snarled furiously. It was rare for him to loose control over himself but for James, every unbelievable thought materialized.  
  
Harry James Potter had then gone on to defeat Lord Voldemort while James had died. Lucius knew that he was a completely broken man when he learned of James death. He had been at Godric's Hollow when Voldemort had struck and he had been one of the jeering Death Eaters who surrounded Godric's Hollow to stop James or Lily from escaping. But they never made it out of the house. When Voldemort had disappeared, many Death Eaters fled but Lucius remained behind.  
  
He wanted to say the final goodbye.  
  
***************************  
  
FLASHBACK - 17 years ago (Godric's Hollow)  
  
Lucius tore off his mask and dashed from room to room, searching for the one man he loved. The screams had come somewhere in the East wing and Lucius was hoping James wasn't there. Maybe if he was fast enough, he'd be able to find Harry - alive. He knew it was an impossible thought but there was still hope.  
  
He stopped outside a door, freshly painted in baby colours, the nursery. Lucius heard a faint wailing of a baby - he never paused to stop - the child was alright and now, his priority was James. He knew James must be dead but surely his body had not been destroyed.  
  
Lucius saw a slightly-opened door, the hem of a red cloak was peering out. He swallowed painfully, knowing it was the worst.  
  
He pushed open the door - he was right. James Melvin Potter was lying on the balcony. A cool breeze ruffled through the unruly hair, making him look serene and calm. The look on his face was of peace - not the usual worry or fear - but peace, tranquility. Lucius guessed why - James was relieved that he no longer had to love Lily for fear of hurting her.  
  
Lucius approached James, bent down and held James in his arms. He looked up into the sky, seeing all the sparkling stars, remembering how James' eyes used to look like emerald stars, and cried.  
  
***************************  
  
PRESENT  
  
A knock on the door signaled Narcissa's presence. 'Enter,' Lucius said sharply, he forced back the glistening tears by his eyelashes and slipped on his personal emotionless mask once again. He had always lived behind the mask. It was a protection and a shield he built. He watched now as his wife entered.  
  
Always a charming woman, Narcissa Malfoy now had the elegance of a princess. She walked regally and spoke with the posh accents of an upper- class lady.  
  
'Lucius, Draco has written again. I have to consult you upon a certain decision,' she fidgeted slightly and Lucius knew the decision might displease him. He waited for her to continue speaking, his quill still scratching out neat words on a letter he was writing. He watched her out of his eyes and saw her biting her lip and unfolding the letter.  
  
'Dear, remember Draco told us about his ah - extraordinary - preferences last holiday?' Narcissa Malfoy tried that as an opening line and Lucius knew vaguely what was to come. Last holiday, Draco had been forced to admit his homosexuality after Lucius observed that Draco never took any interest in girls but rather in boys. Lucius had appeared to be angry but inwardly, he was reminded of his own love affair years back.  
  
'Yes, I do,' Lucius coolly replied.  
  
'He writes here now, bless my little Draco, that he is intending to bring his new boyfriend here for the Christmas holidays, Lucius,' Narcissa didn't say who the boyfriend was but waited for Lucius to express at least a vague interest in who the prospective son-in-law was. Lucius himself was slightly amused by the turn of events now. This would make Christmas a more interesting festival - now that he could interrogate Draco and his boyfriend.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat softly and then turned to look at his wife for the first time.  
  
'And who is the boyfriend?'  
  
His amusement turned to horror and sorrow when he heard the answer.  
  
'Harry Potter,'  
  
************************  
  
Ok, that is first chapter done. Give me your reviews. 


	2. A Malfoy's Proper Etiquette

'Lucius?' Narcissa was tentatively touching his shoulder and he tensed under her touch before he snapped out of his past and answered curtly, 'Tell Draco he is allowed but the Potter boy must be aware that no nonsense is to be expected,' It was his usual brusque manner of giving orders. He never dragged or beat around the bush if he wanted something done. Now, he watched with slight satisfaction as the woman he was forced to marry looked slightly hurt.  
  
He fixed a sharp glare on her while she walked out and softly shut the door behind her.  
  
When he was sure she was gone, he sighed in a melancholy manner and crissed- crossed his fingers together. He could sense the impending trouble and tried to figure out everything.  
  
Ok, so Draco, that irresponsible brat of a son he had, had decided to bring his latest boyfriend to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holidays, and the boyfriend happened to be Harry Potter, another little brat Lucius wished he could discipline. To make things worse, Potter happened to be the only son of Lucius' old lover. And the little troublemaker was a split image of James Potter. The first time Lucius had seen the boy as a teenage, Lucius had been stunned completely.  
  
It had been like seeing James Potter when James was a second year at the Quidditch match for the first time. Lucius had almost lost control of himself but the emerald eyes which had looked at him with slightly concealed fear had reminded him bitterly that James was dead and this could only be his son. The baby Lucius had seen years ago.  
  
Lucius had forced himself to act nastily towards the child who reminded him so much of the man he lost years ago.  
  
And now, the boy would be at his manor for a period of around a few days. Not only would the manor obviously be noisier with two little nuisances running around and wrecking the manor, not to mention terrorizing house elves which was Draco's favorite hobby at the moment. You'd think that at seventeen, the boy would be more mature and lay off the poor house elves, Lucius momentarily sneered in disgust.  
  
And to make matters worse, the boy would be near to Lucius and Lucius was afraid he couldn't control his own thoughts and feelings. So long as Lucius viewed Harry Potter as a menace, everything was under control but if he so much as looked at Harry for more than a second, he was sure he might be reminded of James again. That would lead to rather nasty consequences and lots of loose ends to tie up.  
  
Altogether, he wished he had never allowed Draco to bring the boy but if he'd disallowed, he knew that Draco would go against his wishes all the same and the whole thing would be more unpleasant.  
  
***************************  
  
Hogwarts  
  
'You are intending to WHAT?' Harry Potter looked in absolute horror at Draco. He wished his ears were currently malfunctioning and that the phrase 'invite you to the manor' were just a jumble of distorted words of his nightmare. He had known that if he agreed to be Draco's boyfriend, Draco would certainly try to make him meet his parents and Harry shuddered to think what Mr. Malfoy would say.  
  
'Invite you to our manor, Harry. I know you have nowhere to go for the Christmas holidays so I asked Father and Mother. They allow you to come with me,' Draco assumed the horror was pleasant astonishment and that Harry was too happy to hear properly.  
  
'But Draco, I've got homework to do,'  
  
'I'll lend you mine to copy,' Draco brushed off the excuse Harry had vainly tried to think up. Harry felt as though someone had knocked him out - he was feeling extremely numb at the thought of being in the same house with Mr. Malfoy for days. He was sure Mr. Malfoy would not waste the chance and start picking on him from the very moment of his arrival.  
  
'But - Draco, I don't like the idea of copying. I'll need to go to the library to research on a special Defense Against The Dark Arts project I agreed to do for extra credit,' he did not know that the library excuse was the worse he could ever have come up with for it backfired against him immediately.  
  
'Ah hah, that's why you must come to the manor - Dad has got a real extensive library,' Draco happily told Harry.  
  
'But - '  
  
'No buts, Harry. Dad and Mom will be exceptionally happy to see you. It's eight in the morning by the main door, don't you forget,' Draco left the classroom thus saying so and missed Harry's appalled look.  
  
**************************  
  
Eve Of Departure  
  
'I can't believe you like the idiot so much you are willing to undertake the risk of being hexed by his Father,' Ron was sprawled over his own bed, watching as Harry piled three pairs of jeans into the bag he was carrying there. Ron had nearly died of an apoplectic fit when Harry had tried to tactfully tell him that he had been willing in wearing the jade bracelet Draco had given with Draco's name on it.  
  
'I know - I tried to dissuade Draco but he insisted - you know how he always is the stronger one,' Harry helplessly wringed his hands before sighing and then resuming his packing. It was true, much as Harry loved Draco, sometimes, he felt scared when Draco got either too possessive of him or got angered. Draco could get very intimidating like his Father.  
  
'Merlin, Harry, you've got to go against him in something someway or another. He sounds like a control freak,' Ron said plainly and helped Harry pick up some underwear which had fallen on the floor.  
  
'No, he isn't,' Harry insisted on being loyal to Draco and answered softly while he stuffed homework into it and answering glumly when he saw Ron's alarmed look, 'Not that I became Hermione's worshipper or something but I lied to Draco as an excuse and he'll be expecting me to do homework, besides, it'll be rather new an experience, won't it?' Harry sounded so falsely cheery that even he was revolted.  
  
'You gotta stand on your own feet one of these days, you know,' Ron remarked and although Harry said nothing in response, he knew it was the truth.  
  
They finally finished the packing which ended with Hermione entering and looking all pleased that Harry had finally 'seen some sense in my preaching' and that 'you better follow his example, Ron'.  
  
*************************  
  
'No, I can't, Draco, I promised Seamus I'd help him with that,' Harry tried to push back the nervousness in his voice and willing himself to hold the same confidence he used to speak to Draco with when they were still enemies. But somehow, Draco was always more dominant and fierce.  
  
'Harry, you *cannot* - ' Draco insistently shoved Harry backwards a bit.  
  
'But it was a promise!' Harry refused to back down and shoved Draco instead.  
  
'You can always break a promise!'  
  
'It's not right and besides, I won't!'  
  
'Let me warn you - you are not going to leave my house!'  
  
'I am and I won't return - god, Draco, where are your senses?! Why won't you just let me bloody go and help Seamus!'  
  
'Because you like him and you'll run off with him!' Draco's pale face was even more pallid with obvious rage.  
  
'You're mad, Draco! You're jealous. Why won't you believe me when I say that I am just friends with Seamus?!'  
  
'Do I look like an idiot?' Draco left no time for protesting as he grabbed Harry wildly and dragged him into the kitchen. Harry flinched under the strong hold and jerked when he saw what Draco was carrying - a sharp 9-inch knife. Hell, was Draco crazy?  
  
'I'm sorry, Harry. I won't ever let you leave me,' before Harry could even breathe, Draco brought the knife stabbing downwards to Harry. Harry could only see Draco's eyes, once grey, now a crazy red.  
  
**************************  
  
'Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh,' Harry woke up to find himself thrashing in the bedsheets and screaming wildly. It was still dark outside and he vaguely heard Ron getting out of bed and speaking in undertones to the others to get them back to bed. Harry felt his heart drumming wildly against his ribcage as he recalled the maniacal expression on Draco's face in his dream.  
  
'You okay, mate?' Ron lightly prodded Harry on the shoulder.  
  
'Y-yeah, nightmare,' Harry forced his voice back to steadiness and replied.  
  
'Is it about that git?' the silence that ensued was more than a confirmation. Ron sighed and said, 'You've been having nightmares about him for weeks - this must stop. You've got to either break off that relationship or you tell him straight out that you think that he is too protective of you and ask him to lay off a bit,'  
  
'I'll be alright,' Harry stubbornly refused to touch on the subject and said dismissively while getting back into bed. But could he really forget that nightmare and the many ones which had led to the horrifying dream?  
  
He tossed and turned in bed, hearing Ron's mutterings of spells in his sleep and wondered if Ron was right to some extent.  
  
He got up hours later and absently checked all his clothes again. Then, he slung the bag over his shoulders and went down to meet Draco.  
  
********************  
  
4 Hours later  
  
'Calm down, Harry. I'm sure dad and mom'll not be angry to see you,' Draco nudged Harry supportively as Harry stood motionless, not daring to get any closer to both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy who were looking at them. Harry was especially intimidated by Mr. Malfoy's tall stature and Mrs. Malfoy's cold elegance. He walked forwards, following Draco who looked all the more pleased to see him following.  
  
'Draco dear,' the coldness melted to warmth as Mrs. Malfoy kissed Draco lightly on the cheek and began talking to him, leaving Harry to face Mr. Malfoy. 'Good afternoon, sir,' Harry decided to be most polite and formal when talking to such an arrogant man. He felt Mr. Malfoy study him intently while he said, 'Potter, a pleasure to see you at last,'  
  
'Narcissa, shall we return to the manor?' Mr. Malfoy curtly said.  
  
**********************  
  
The journey was mostly silence-filled with the exceptions of Harry being asked a few questions about himself and his school work by Mrs. Malfoy. Harry could tell that Draco was also intimidated by his own father who was obvious in his disapproval of Draco's school work.  
  
'Draco, take Potter up to the guest rooms and fill him in with what he needs to know for tonight,' Mr. Malfoy gave Draco a slight push and then disappeared into a maze of corridors. Mrs. Malfoy followed him and Harry was left alone with Draco.  
  
Draco led the way up and in turned out that Draco's room was just a few rooms away and that Harry was not expected to stay like a good boy in his own rooms.  
  
*********************  
  
3 Hours later  
  
'Dra - sorry, Mr. Malfoy,' Harry was giving one of the nastiest surprises when he found not Draco but Mr. Malfoy in the dining room. There was only the two of them and Harry awkwardly took a step backwards in his shock. He watched as Mr. Malfoy regally set down the papers he had been reading and surveyed him.  
  
'Sit, Potter,'  
  
Harry gulped slightly in his nervousness as Mr. Malfoy indicated the seat opposite him.  
  
'Potter, have you ever learnt how to place yourself on a chair without toppling over and with grace?' Mr. Malfoy seemed vaguely annoyed and coolly gestured once against to the seat. Harry decided that much as he was sure that he would be hexed to death if he sat near Mr. Malfoy, there was no other option.  
  
Harry felt like squirming under Mr. Malfoy's intense stare. He forced himself to take up every inch of pride he had and glare back rudely. He hazily felt Lucius Malfoy's displeasure at his insolence and knew he was right when the man tsked and then spoke.  
  
'Surely you've learnt that those of good upbringing never glare at people, Potter?' It was meant as an insult and speech of great despise and Harry did take offence. 'I was well brought up,' he muttered resentfully as Lucius Malfoy beckoned him imperiously. Harry sullenly stood up and in doing so, glanced at the clock, it was time for dinner already but where was Draco?  
  
'My son had to, at the last minute, stay in his room for disciplinary purposes,' the man offered as an explanation while he himself also stood up. If they ever fought, Harry was well aware that he would come off worse, if he did not die. Draco's father towered over him at a good six feet while Harry was simply only five feet six. He was even shorter than some sixth- years.  
  
'Now, I wish to make this clear - you do know that there is a reasonably high chance that you might marry into the Malfoy family,' Lucius Malfoy stated simply while his eyes swept up and down Harry's smaller frame. Harry was captivated with the man's eyes. They seemed to radiate power and command. Compared to his father, Draco was like a baby. Hurry involuntarily shuddered - was it the fact that he was being scrutinized so closely by his lover's father or was it because of the way those grey eyes made him *feel*?  
  
'Potter?'  
  
'Yeah, right,' Harry was caught off-guard.  
  
'Then, I suppose we should begin with the expected code of conduct,' Harry gaped inwardly, he should have known that Draco grew up in a place where conduct was deemed most important. He nodded mutely, disagreeing would mean unpleasant things.  
  
'Good - then we shall start off now with the simplest of all - how one should behave at the dining table - I'm sure you won't want to suffer my displeasure if at any ministry dinners, you behave in a too wild manner,' Harry was counting all the curses he knew to see if they were enough to save him from Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, they weren't quite enough.  
  
'Show me how you seat yourself,' Mr. Malfoy was sending slight shivers of fear and - Harry hoped he was wrong - pleasure down his spine with the smooth, silky voice.  
  
Harry nervously approached his seat, trying to remember if he ever heard of a most proper manner to seat oneself at the dinning table. He decided the best way was to be noiseless and discreet as much as possible. So, he simply slid into the seat like he normally did except he tried to minimize the noise he caused. He heard a soft noise of derision and sighed inwardly - nothing he did would ever please this possible future father-in-law.  
  
'Potter, you do not seat yourself as if you want to be ignored. One - especially if you are from an illustrious family like ours - sits like this, watch carefully,' Lucius Malfoy got out of his seat - he could even make a simple act like getting out one's chair so dignified and graceful.  
  
He rose, keeping his movements fluid and elegant, and then fixed his grey eyes coolly on Harry before deliberately walking away from the table to show Harry all the steps involved. He assumed the most arrogant smirk Harry had ever seen and walked towards the table again.  
  
He needn't have worried that Harry would not look, in fact, Lucius Malfoy was sure the boy would be spellbound and he was right.  
  
Harry admired the way Lucius Malfoy walked - not too fast and not too slow, perfect. The way Lucius carried himself forwards was proud and intimidating. With a soft flick of his long blond hair, Lucius Malfoy allowed a cold smile to grace his lips for a second, then he slowly drew out his chair and laid his cane against the side of the table before he gracefully sat down and then raised a cultured eyebrow at Harry.  
  
Shit, Harry swore never to step into the Malfoy house if he could avoid.  
  
He left his seat, not before pushing the chair in again, then strode forwards, trying his best to imitate Draco's father and then when he reached the table, he jerked the chair out of its place and sat down, wishing the man could just accept that as a pass. He was in luck, Lucius Malfoy merely fixed him with a very contemplating glance then nodded.  
  
'Very well, as inept as I hear you are at Potions, you have proven at least capable of understanding the art of imitating. Next, you learn how to eat properly,' Lucius Malfoy clapped his hands and silver plates with food appeared. Harry had been hungry but now, he felt slightly queasy eating with Lucius Malfoy criticizing him.  
  
'Look,' Lucius Malfoy wrapped his fingers delicately around a fork and a knife and then began cutting up the steak he had been presented with. He made sure Harry could see exactly the arrangement his fingers were wrapped in.  
  
**********************  
  
30 mins later  
  
Harry had never spent a more agonizing half hour. Lucius Malfoy had criticized everything - his way of eating, holding a wineglass and folding a napkin. Harry was now meticulously folding his napkin.  
  
'You have certainly gained a lot of proper knowledge,' Lucius Malfoy seemed to be insulting his intelligence and Harry glared at him furiously, wishing he could just get out of here.  
  
'Your glare reminds me of your expected conduct with me. You are not to make any noise around the manor - Draco might try to get you to but remember my warning. I want you polite and well-mannered not to mention displaying great etiquette. While you may be tempted to run around the manor, should I catch you doing that, Potter, you shall suffer indeed. . .now, you may leave,'  
  
Lucius Malfoy's words were a welcome to Harry and he bolted from the room at first opportunity.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ok, that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another thing, for those who detest this story, I beg you either not to read or keep your very crude reviews to yourself as I'm sure you would not want anyone to gave you such reviews.  
  
Thanks to others who support this story. I have no idea why Severus Snape is such a popular figure but I'll try to squeeze him into the story. What importance do you think he should play in this story then? Since some of you wanted him in.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	3. Lines of Hidden Fear

**********************************  
  
Oh shit, he was here again. In this master bedroom, sitting pensively on the bed staring at the fire which blazed and roared furiously in its fireplace, licking up the logs which were charred and destroyed utterly. Harry knew it was just a dream, but it reflected a great amount of truth about his life. He knew that in a few seconds or maybe minutes, Draco would be storming in, demanding to know about his supposed affair.  
  
The bedsheets felt soft yet oddly cold and denying. Harry knew he looked pale and weary - the mirror across the room said a lot. He was looking slightly ragged and world-weary as he kept his green eyes fixed upon the door, expecting it to burst open any second. He heard the dreamy pattering of feet down the corridor outside and sighed. He would have to repeat this nightmare again.  
  
'Harry!' the door was flung open and Draco Malfoy entered, his pale face even more pallid than usual as he glared at Harry furiously. Harry felt like withering under the intense glares and felt his dream self clutch frantically at the bedsheets under him and begin trembling.  
  
Trembling being a mild term - shaking more like it.  
  
'I received the note you sent via owl post alright,' Draco stated, his fury and hysteria evident in the way his hand shook as he flung the crumpled sheet of paper to the ground. He had just traveled all the way from Russia, where he had been having a conference, back to England.  
  
'And I received the one asking me not to leave the house - Draco, what is this whole business about?! I agree to marry you and you disallow me from leaving the house even to meet a friend!' Harry stood up, not allowing his fear to take over himself as he stated equally madly. Draco took a step forwards, so that they were just inches from each other.  
  
'You are mine - not Finnigan's husband!' Draco snarled furiously and roughly pushed Harry back to the bed. Harry felt the enormous amount of strength used and helplessly tried to defend himself as Draco pinned him to the bed and snarled once again, 'Mine. Say you are mine, Harry. Say you belong to me, only me,'  
  
'Draco, you're insane. You don't own me or anything - I am not yours alone. I do not belong to anyone,' Draco seemed even more agitated and backhanded Harry roughly. Harry flinched slightly as he felt the cold palm leave an imprint on his skin.  
  
'DRA-' Harry was brutally flipped over and made to stay on all fours while he heard noises of cloth ripping and parts of his bare back being exposed to the cold air. The next few minutes were full of snarls and threats from Draco. Harry painfully endured the white-hot feeling of being torn apart inside while clutching onto the bedsheets and trying to shake off Draco.  
  
Harry shut his eyes after a while, unwilling to see himself being raped by his own husband.  
  
The grinding pain soon subsided and the sounds of Draco pulling on his clothes were heard. Harry helplessly fell onto the bed, his body sore from the exhausting torture.  
  
(Author refuses to go into detail about rape due to unimaginative mind, do forgive)  
  
'You be sure you know you are mine next time I come,' Draco warned him fiercely before leaving the room.  
  
And Harry allowed himself to cry into the pillows which muffled his sobs.  
  
*******************************  
  
He was crying, he knew. His body was shaking pitifully at every breath he took to calm himself down. His arms were not as usual covering his face as he usually did back in Hogwarts - they were around someone's neck and he was pressed closely against a broad chest as he cried like a toddler.  
  
Draco, the thought that Draco was holding him calmed him down.  
  
He felt the person holding him stroke his back comfortingly to soothe his crying and fear. He was grateful to this person - no one had ever bothered to calm him down and comfort him. Ron was never comfortable with hugging and patting and the other boys would merely pat him on the shoulder and say something like 'It's ok, mate. Nightmares are common, d'you dream about Snape giving a surprise exam?'  
  
'Shhh . . . Harry, it was just a nightmare, it's not real,' the person was holding him and rocking him slightly to calm him down. It was Draco then, Harry was slightly relived to hear the familiar voice, comforting as ever, even though it was menacing in the nightmare.  
  
'I'm ok, really. Thanks,' Harry felt slightly embarrassed being held like that, like an infant.  
  
'No, you aren't. Don't lie to yourself, Harry,' Harry gave no response. He moved his hands slightly downwards to let go of Draco, only to get a shock. He could feel something silky and long brushing lightly against the back of his hands and he was alarmed. It felt like long silky hair.  
  
Draco did not have long hair - Harry tensed as he realised with a jolt of his stomach who was holding him so gently, whose voice sounded like Draco's. He would have given up all the gold he had if he could just get a time-turner and just keep himself from going to sleep to avoid this scene. If it had been Draco, it would have been fine - but this was. . .  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sitting on the edge of his bed, holding him carefully and calming him down, letting him sit on *his* lap with his arms around the older man's neck.  
  
Lucius Malfoy must have felt the tensing of Harry's petite body for he gently disentangled himself from the boy and brought the boy to arms length and looked at the boy. The normal steel grey was replaced with gentle grey which were slightly guarded now that Harry stared back into the man's eyes. But strangely, when Harry should have given a yell and scrambled for his wand, he did not.  
  
'Thank you,' Harry whispered as softly as he could as he leaned forwards into the man's arms and let himself drown in the warmth of the man.  
  
It was simple to him at the moment - he needed assurance and comfort and Lucius Malfoy was willing to provide him with that.  
  
*********************************  
  
45 Mins Later  
  
Narcissa Malfoy woke up with a start. A thunderstorm was raging outside and a flash of lightning which lit up the room told her that Lucius was not in bed. He was likely to be awake and sitting in the study again, thinking of James Potter. Narcissa might not love Lucius, but she respected him, for steadfastly loving the same man for eighteen years even though James Potter was dead.  
  
Narcissa never loved Lucius, and she was aware Lucius had no love for her either. Their parents had merely placed the two most beautiful teenagers in the wizarding world together to beget a grandchild who was beautiful. Now that Draco was born and brought up, the two hardly talked to each other.  
  
Narcissa herself knew that Lucius did occasionally take lovers who were of the same sex but the lovers were gone as abruptly as they came for Lucius found that none could erase the painful memory of James Potter. Narcissa also took her own lovers who were women and girls with exotic beauty like hers, but at least they lasted for at least a month.  
  
She quietly made her way to the study just rooms down the corridor and stopped by the door, looking stealthily through a small crack. Yes, she was right. Lucius was sitting in there, staring at the letter his lover had given him nearly two decades ago and as she watched, he gave a soft sigh and a tear left those cold grey eyes to trail downwards on the flawless face.  
  
Narcissa herself felt herself blinking back tears as she thought to herself.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was human afterall.  
  
***************************  
  
15 Mins ago  
  
What in the name of Merlin and King Arthur (and Lancelot - god knows how many knights there were?!) had he done just now? Lucius Malfoy was highly distressed, something he would rather have been killed than caught in. But he had a very good reason for being so agitated and frustrated with himself.  
  
He had been innocently-enough going past Ha - no, Potter's room when he had felt the sudden impulse to enter and see how his ex-flame's son was doing. Using his well-practiced furtiveness, he entered the room and was enthralled by the peace of it all.  
  
The boy was sleeping on the bed, highly diminutive in size as compared to the bed. The black, unmanageable hair was like James' had been, some falling over his eyes as he clutched at the pillow, speaking of which, James also had the habit of. It was amazingly painful to think that just nearly two decades ago, Lucius had also been in the same situation, with just the father of this boy.  
  
The eyes, now peacefully shut, were a stunning emerald green when opened, courtesy of the woman whom James had died together which. His nose, his mouth and his face shape all took after James. How a son could look so much like the father was a mystery - but then, Draco had always looked like Lucius.  
  
Except for the feminine delicateness, Lucius spat inwardly in disgust. The boy had got his girlish mouth and extremely delicate body stature from his mother. Lucius would have hoped at least that his heir was more masculine to look at and was tough, yet elegant. But Draco was weak and elegant - if you were lenient in your marking criteria.  
  
Now coming back to the boy. Harry Potter was handsome, Lucius realised, if you liked the tough yet delicate type of boy. In his own way, Potter did have some sort of ruggedness that endeared Lucius in certain ways, like James had. James had also been like this, but at this age, James had been taller and more muscular with more tan and more confidence.  
  
Then, just as Lucius watched, the boy had given a fretful whine like a puppy and then clutched even harder at the pillow, all this while, his lips moved quickly as if he was talking in his sleep. The words were unintelligible and Lucius moved closer out of curiosity for he felt that straining was no help at all. As he got closer, Lucius managed to hear snatches of English.  
  
'Draco', 'leaving house', 'don't belong to anyone', 'insane' were just examples of words and by the look of it, Lucius managed to piece together that the nightmare was about Draco, and some insane thought of over protectiveness. Lucius arched a graceful eyebrow as he continued to hear the boy mumble incoherently and give occasional whimpers and moans.  
  
Then, everything happened quickly, one moment Harry was simply just whimpering on the bed and the next, he was wildly clutching at the pillow while thrashing on the bed like a wizard under Crucio. And then tears were pouring out of those emerald eyes as the boy wildly cried and mumbled.  
  
Lucius did as instinct taught him and memory. He sat on the bed and slightly forcibly pulled the boy from lying position into sitting position on his lap. Muttering tenderly and comfortingly, in a way completely un- Malfoy like, he drew the boy close to his chest and rocked the small body.  
  
And the most pleasant thing, Lucius was being sarcastic, had happened. Harry Potter had opened his eyes and realised it was Lucius.  
  
Lucius had been relishing memories of James Potter when the boy had woke up and tensed. Remembering hurriedly who he was holding, Lucius had released the boy abruptly, fearing that the boy would be scared rigid. The greenish of the eyes which stared into his for seconds was like a knife, twisting its way into his heart and paining him so much Lucius was overcome with sadness.  
  
Then, the boy did the unexpected, he had leaned into the embrace again, letting Lucius hold him and comfort him. Now, that was disturbing, highly disturbing.  
  
******************************  
  
Next morning  
  
Narcissa Malfoy opened her beautiful grey eyes which were slightly dazed by sleep. A vague silhouette of a man pulling on deep green robes silently in the dimness of Wiltshire at six in the morning told her that Lucius was getting more and more subtle in his movements. When they had been newly married, he used to rouse her from sleep despite him trying to be as silent as possible. Now, she sometimes woke up to find him gone.  
  
'Good morning, Lucius,' she said softly, her voice now adjusting to its melody and firmness as he eyed her warily before nodding curtly and replying, 'I have business at the ministry - Fudge just sent an owl. I leave it to you to see to the two children,' He had finished pulling on the robes and was doing the silver clasps deftly and then pulling his long hair into a strict ponytail.  
  
He was a beautiful man. Narcissa realised if it was not for the fact that she was lesbian by nature, she might have fallen for him. But as it was, they each preferred their own gender and respected each other and their lovers. They each were used to sleeping alone at night while the respective partners were out warming someone else's bed. So there, quid pro quo.  
  
************************************  
  
I wonder where all the reviewers have gone? Dead? Just kidding. Hey you all out there reading this story, review ok?  
  
They really mean a lot to me as they are comments that I refer to for improvement of writing style. . .so, review!!!! Maybe I should make a fair bargain, I review yours, you review mine.....Hahahaha... 


	4. Tie Up The Loose Ends

**********************************  
  
Ministry Of Magic - Meeting Room  
  
Lucius Malfoy stared at Cornelius Fudge who was going on and on about something to do with Order of Merlin and Harry Potter. He sighed inwardly - even at work, he could not just forget that brat of the boy. Lucius was not really listening, he was day-dreaming although he would have told you he was being thoughtful. He was thinking of the times he had spent with James Potter.  
  
The subtleness of the other boy-man's touch. The gentle, cool tips of the fingers which would caress him inside out. The teasing, playful soft voice asking for dominance, only to be replaced with a sensual laugh when Lucius indulged in him occasionally. Life had been so easy, not to mention the silky promises of forever and the future.  
  
And he had let himself believe in those! Lucius was overcome with a fit of anger and he clenched his fist involuntarily, causing all at present to look at him warily. Only Fudge seemed unnerved and dismissed it with a cheery, 'Of course, Lucius here still bears hatred for You-know-who, that's why he's so sensitive to the name,'  
  
Lucius forced himself to relax, unclenching the white fist and instead criss-crossing it with his other hand.  
  
The sound of paper rustling revoked feelings within him. Feelings he had believed extinct but were resurrected.  
  
****************************  
  
20 years ago  
  
'James,' Lucius seductively pressed his body against the other boy's and brushed up and down deliberately, letting his arousal remind James of the boy's. He felt James shudder under the idea of pleasure but stubbornly (in the same old Gryffindor manner) tell him, 'No, Lucius, I have to prepare for my damned OWLS. You're lucky you don't have to,'  
  
'You sure you really want to reject this Sex God over here?' Lucius teased, as he brushed even harder against the younger boy who sat on the edge of the Slytherin's bed, quill poised over the notes he had been making. The boy gave a soft moan at the thought of Lucius' height of arousal.  
  
'N-yes,' Getting weaker, Lucius realised with a wicked smirk as he slyly moved away, such that the warmth James was savouring was replaced with coldness. Smirking, the blonde positioned himself just inches away.  
  
'James Potter,' Lucius made sure he had a seductive lilt in voice, 'Are you very sure?'  
  
'Lucius, please,' Getting more and more vulnerable, Lucius noted as he ignored the plea and instead pressed even harder, this time round, spinning the younger boy around so that they sat face to face. Then, in one swift movement, Lucius knocked the boy to the bed, straddling him as he did so.  
  
'You haven't answered my question yet,' Lucius smoothly refused to let go of the boy, choosing instead to let one hand slide down *there* and start moving up and down. He felt a shiver of pleasure mixed with self-control pass through the younger boy's body as James Potter gritted his teeth to keep back the inelegant pleas for a certain something.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want me?' Lucius' hand left the sensitive organ and he lowered himself so that his arousal was evident.  
  
'No - yes, for GOD'S SAKES, YES!' James Potter's blurting of the words was like a harp playing a melody to Lucius. So welcoming as Lucius knocked the papers and quill out of the boy's hands and instead concentrated on the nice art of removing clothes.  
  
**********************************  
  
Present  
  
'Lucius, the meeting has ended - are you alright?' Fudge was tapping him concernedly and Lucius bit back a sarcastic comment.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine, just *slightly* distracted for a moment,' he smoothly said.  
  
***********************************  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Harry looked at the sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the curtains. He was troubled and no amount of sunshine could brighten him up. He had just turned away Draco, saying he had a spell of vertigo and needed to rest badly or he might just risk fainting right away. It pained him to reject Draco but he needed to sort out his own feelings and what really happened the night before.  
  
Alright - take a deep breath, he instructed himself, careful not to confuse himself further.  
  
Last night, he had been having a nightmare, no problems so far. Then, he had been scared awake, to find Lucius - no, at the point he thought the person was Draco, Draco holding him, whispering soothing words and cradling him in such a way it felt so safe - this was disturbing - he actually managed to feel safe with Lucius Malfoy. The world could come to an end now!  
  
Then he realised it was Lucius Malfoy and he had been so stunned he froze completely and tensed - Idiot, I should have ran for it, Harry thought - and the older man had realised and let him go gently. But Harry hadn't ran - he should have really - instead, he had thanked - oh god, I'm officially barking mad, Harry thought in horror - and then crawled back to the embrace.  
  
And Lucius Malfoy had held him until he fell asleep, he supposed - seeing that there were no signs that the older man had spent the night with him.  
  
Now, Harry was faced with a big question - how should he behave around Lucius Malfoy now?  
  
Of course, he could always ignore the man and go on with life as usual. Or maybe he could just thank the man and then revert to option number one.  
  
'Harry,' Draco Malfoy entered the room, his grey eyes immediately finding the tight ball curled up on the bed and gently prodded the boy before saying, 'You're supposed to come down for lunch - it's a family affair, you know,'  
  
Option number one then.  
  
************************************  
  
'Harry's unwell, Mother,'  
  
Lucius had overheard his son's explanation to excusing Harry Potter from lunch. Unwell, how terribly interesting, Lucius ironically raised an eyebrow. Well, a night's worth of nightmares was certainly enough to make anyone unwell or even mentally unstable for a while, Lucius thought as he watched his son's retreating back as the boy went to fetch his boyfriend.  
  
How remarkably similar, Lucius compared father and son again as he remembered the nights, after passionate 'body-dueling' where he had held the senior Potter to sleep. His ex-lover had twitched and writhed in his arms where the nightmares haunted the boy and Lucius would whisper soothingly. How beautiful the scene had been, a beautiful young blonde holding an exotic little brunette.  
  
The noise of footsteps and shuffling made Lucius Malfoy fix his steel grey eyes upon the two boys as they entered. Potter was pale, Lucius' sharp eyes noted how the slender hands trembled as the boy took his seat next to Draco, wincing slightly under the weight of Lucius' stare.  
  
Lunch was an uncomfortably tense affair for both Lucius and Harry. For Lucius, it was due to the fact that Harry looked remarkably like James and it was all he could do not to go and hold the boy in his arms. Self-control was one thing Lucius was good at and he exercised it upon himself to full extent, having a casual conversation with Draco, all the while keeping his eyes on his son.  
  
Lucius could feel Harry glancing at him occasionally.  
  
Damn it, Harry never knew Lucius Malfoy as strikingly good-looking but now he was observing the man so closely, he realised just how devastatingly drop-dead gorgeous the man was. The man just had this air of casual handsomeness about him.  
  
The way he tied up the locks of silver-blonde so loosely there were stray strands of hair framing that angular face. Lucius' silk shirt had the first two buttons undone and the pale skin underneath was very fetching. The grey eyes, now focused on Draco as he spoke, were so beautifully guarded. Harry could just feel himself getting turned on just by the sight of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Mr. Potter,' Harry's eyes snapped up at the smoothness of the voice addressing him. Lucius Malfoy was smiling, a slight emotionless smile.  
  
'Yes, sir?'  
  
'I was just wondering what job do you intend to take on after Hogwarts? Draco here says he would love to work as an ambassador,' Lucius Malfoy let the barest of smiles touch his face once more. Harry was aware of Narcissa Malfoy sipping her wine.  
  
'I haven't - haven't really thought about it,' Harry managed to answer.  
  
'Would you be into the sports line?' Narcissa Malfoy expressed her opinion politely.  
  
'N-no ma'am. I figured the players don't have much freedom,'  
  
'You will find, Mr. Potter, that in no matter what line you go into, you will never have freedom for you are a celebrity,' Lucius Malfoy was politely pouring wine for Harry. As he passed the glass to Harry, Lucius let his fingers brush slightly against the boy's.  
  
'You might consider working for me if you are willing to help me negotiate deals. I do not find enough time to do negotiating myself and am willing to pay a high amount to you per month,'  
  
Harry was stunned and shocked - Lucius Malfoy was offering him a job now.  
  
He was saved the torment of answering by Narcissa Malfoy, 'If you will all excuse me, I need to go for an old-friend meeting,' She left the room, not before catching Lucius' eye and seeing his understanding as he gave the briefest of nods to her. Less than three minutes later, Draco got up and said hurriedly, 'Got to let Mother know something. Excuse me,'  
  
And so, it was time to tie up loose ends, Lucius realised as he gazed straight into the shocked eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy - ' Harry tried to say something but Lucius cut him off.  
  
'Last night means nothing, you do understand, don't you? I was merely making a guest comfortable,'  
  
******************************  
  
Ok..another chapter done...hey there, where are the reviewers? 


End file.
